Max Grey
Gryffindor Max Grey (This Character Belongs to Jay Sea) Max's Theme Songs: 'Bad Reputation' by Joan Jett 'Out Ta Get Me' Halestorm Version 'Up in Flames' by Icon For Hire 'Theatre' by Icon For Hire 'Fight' by Icon For Hire 'Daughters of Darkness' by Halestorm 'Remember Everything' by Five Finger Death Punch 'You Only Live Once' by Suicide Silence |- | |} About Max grew up with a mother who was torn over her lover (Max's dad) leaving. Sarah, the aforementioned mother, became an alcoholic and very depressed. She only tries to seem happy around Max, which was easy since she works as an assassin for the CIA. After coming home early from a middle-school dance before leaving for Salem, Max found her mother dead- drunk on the couch and poured every ounce of liquor down the drain. She vowed to never let her mom sink that low again, and has been very successful. Her mother now smiles and laughs quite a lot. Max was first introduced to skateboards when she was 6, after one of her older friends died doing an aerial stunt. Since then she has dedicated herself to mastering the skateboard. Whilst at Salem, Max was a member of the quidditch team all four years, as well as the dueling club. She holds the record for dueling wins (of a 3rd year)...and for breaking the 'no dueling in the corridors' rule. (Not to mention dress code infractions.) Max believes the Hogwarts people are crazy for wearing cumbersome cloaks and robes. Max is ninja-cycle crazy, just because it reminds her of being on a broomstick. Max's birthday is November 13th. (Three days from now) LETTERS Dear Ms. Max Grey: We regret to inform you that Agent Sarah Grey has been Officially MIA for five weeks. Because of the nature of her last mission, she has been presumed dead. All searches have been terminated. Wake and funeral are set for next Friday. An agent will accompany you to both. Salem Witches' Institute has offered you a place in the dorms if you wish to return to finish your schooling there. If you would rather stay at Hogwarts, you are welcome to use your mother's quarters in London during the summer. With regret, Jason Sykes, Director of Clandestine Operations, Magical Division, USA. Max's feelings on the letter: ...This letter put her is a ''really ''sucky mood. (read: 3 detentions and counting). She hates that her mother's superiors pulled back ''all ''the searhers, and hates herself for making the bad decisions that led to her mother being tranferred to London. But Max, deep down, still beleives her mother is alive, somewhere. She just...feels it. It's one of ''those ''things, you know? And, while on that note, Max hates that her head of house's name is Sarah. Even though Max never adresses her as such, it's still just a bit ''too ''much. Personality Fiery, loyal, compassionate, crazy smart, outgoing, vicious and ruthless when someone messes with her buddies.She has a lot of attitude and is very confrontational (not to mention her dark, gory side). She enjoys a fair fight (ex.: she never attacks from behind, fights with a weapon of equal stature to her opponents, etc.) Max always tries to keep her emotions in (as in sadness, love, etc.), but when she is extremely mad or extremely sad, they show. Despite her bad@$$ façade, she really has a kind heart. She loves kittens and puppies and going to the movies with her mom. Appearance Tall, slim, athletic, tan, grey eyes, black hair pulled back. generally dressed in black. Possessions Maxbroom.jpg|Her broom Maxpants2.jpg|...they have kneepads Maxpants.jpg|POCKETS Maxjacket.jpg|Yeah. She's got the jacket, too. (And never lets it out of her sight. It was a gift from her mother.) Maxhelmet.jpg|It's boss. Maxboots3.jpg|Dress boots. Maxboots2.jpeg|Sometimes boots. Maxboots.jpg|Day boots. Maxboard.jpg|Her board Maxbike.jpg|Her bike Maxwand.jpg|10 3/4 in. Cypress and tebo hair. Skills and Magical Abilities Max excels at combat, both Muggle and Magic. Spell List First Year #Verdimillious #Locomotor mortis #Intruder Charm #Incendio #Hover Charm #Trip Jinx #Expelliarmus #Bluebell Flames #Protego #Periculum Second Year #Glacius #Impedamenta #Reparo #Flipendo #Defodio #Aresto Momentum #Ventus Third Year #Diffindo #Episkey #Bombarda #Confundo #Salvio Hexia #Relashio #Melofors Fourth Year #Lux Lucis #Deprimo #Evanesco #Muffliato #Colloportis #Stupefy #Colloportis Fifth Year #Expecto Patronum #Entomorphus #Fianto Duri #Brackium Emendo #Bombarda Maxima #Declino Alica #Oblitus Sixth Year #Duro #Draconifors #Confringo #Darshonion #Sectumsempra #Vulnera Sanentur #Trisinion Seventh Year *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. Category:Characters Category:Gryffindor Category:EasyChars Category:Female Category:Black Hair Category:Sixth Years Category:Name begins with "M" Category:Left Handed Category:Witch Category:Half-Blood Category:Gryffindor Students Category:Grey Eyes Category:Jay Sea's Characters Category:November Birthday